Punta Cana
by kljfhlkf
Summary: Back to October. República Dominicana sera testigo de nuestra noches de fugitivos. ¿Que pasará con House y Cuddy en la mejor isla del caribe?
1. Punta Cana

Yo no sé ustedes pero yo extraño esos tiempos donde House y Cuddy se vivían matando, donde mi Lisa Cuddy aun estaba en la serie, donde todo podía ser, esos tiempos donde éramos felices.

Este fic se sitúa entre la 3ra y 4ta temporada.

_**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no son mio, sino de DS, no tengo derecho sobre este país, solo escribo sobre él porque me enamore de lo hermoso que es._

___**Categoría**: Podría decirse que Romance._

**Que puede ocurrir con House y Cuddy en la mejor Isla del Caribe?**

* * *

**PUNTA CANA**

OoO

Lisa Cuddy sentada en su despacho recibió una notificación en la cual, pedían su asistencia a una conferencia. Se sorprendió al ver el lugar donde sería la conferencia, pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver a que otro doctor, convocaban.

- Lo que me faltaba. -_Susurro para ella misma._

- Hablando sola jefa.

- Qué rayos haces aquí, y porque no tocas antes de entrar.

- Ando en visita comunitaria.

- Visita comunitaria? –_ La doctora enarco la ceja, incrédula, mientras House tomaba asiento frente a ella._

- Vine a alegrarte la mañana, a ver si con mi visita quitas esa cara de amargada y de falta de sexo.

- No estoy falta de sexo, y tu presencia hace de todo menos alégrarme.

- Eso de que mi presencia hace de todo sonó confuso, ósea que mi presencia te calienta.

- House! Lárgate de mi oficina ahora.

- No seas pesada, recién vine y ya me votas.

- Acá el pesado es otro.

- Oh vamos.

- Enserio House, que rayos quieres.

- Pues vine a saber qué tipo de bikinis vas a echar en la maleta.´

- Perdón?

- Pues ya sabes si vas a visitar una isla del Caribe, pues es obvio que hay que llevar bikini.

_La doctora trato de mantener la calma, ni siquiera había asimilado bien el tener que viajar con House y ahora tenía que aguantarlo con sus estupideces._

- Ósea, que aceptas ir a la conferencia. Pensé que odiabas asistir a esas cosas.

- Las odio, pero que va, puedo hacer el esfuerzo por aguantarte.

- House, a consultas, AHORA.

- Ya va mujer, no tienes que gritar.

_Con dificultad se levanto del asiento, antes de salir del despacho se giro y le dijo a la década, en un tono por demás descaro._

- Ya muero por verte en traje de baño.

- LARGATE!

_El loco doctor salió feliz del despacho de la decana cantando._

- En el mar la vida es más sabrosa.

OoO

2 días después ambos estaban en sus respetivas casas arreglando sus maletas, House por su parte echaba en la maleta toda la ropa cómoda que encontraba, Cuddy en su casa empacaba trajes y mas trajes, al final se quedo mirando la maleta, y pensando en los comentarios de House, total si iba a visitar una isla caribeña, un par de bikinis y de ropa de verano no le haría ningún mal.

OoO

Republica Dominicana-Punta Cana

Hoy asistían ambos a una conferencia en Punta Cana ninguno de los dos quería ir, pero Cuddy como buena decana debía asistir y House con tan solo pensar que estaría en una isla afrodisiaca con todo pago y con Cuddy, no se lo pensó dos veces.

En el avión no se dirigieron una sola palabra, solo se miraban de reojo, ignorándose de a rato.

Llegaron a la ciudad sintiéndo el tremendo calor, el aeropuerto estaba full, personas llegando y otras saliendo. Media hora después estaban recogiendo sus maletas.

- House me pues ayudar con estas maletas?

- Soy cojo querida, arreglastela tu sola - _Le contesto, cogiendo su bulto de mano y dirigiéndose a las afueras del aeropuerto, siendo recibido por dos hermosas latinas, lo que le encanto a House y molesto bastante a Cuddy._

- Hijo de puta cretino - _Susurro por lo bajo, bastante molesta._

Cuddy agarro sus maletas como pudo y se acerco a House, de ninguna manera le dejaría que las cosas fueran tan fáciles.

- Te recuerdo que no estás de vacaciones- _Dijo interrumpiendo el coqueteo entre House y las caribeñas._

House por su parte la ignoro por completo y siguió hablando con las hermosas mujeres, disfrutando la charla tan entretenida. Cuddy por su parte estaba hecha furia, sabía perfectamente que House le haría la vida de cuadritos, nunca debió venir,.

Por suerte un hombre se le acerco y se dispuso a ayudarla con las maletas, luego le indico donde le esperaba su transporte para llevarla al hotel.

-El trasporte nos espera, o piensas quedarte con tus amigas-_ volvió a interrumpir, hablando en un tono por lo demás altanero._

- Tu novia? – _Pregunto una de las mujeres._

- Mi jefa, aunque la traigo loca- _Respondió House._

- Se nota que la tienes loca.- _hablo la otra mujer, mirando fijamente a Cuddy, analizando a la decana._

Cuddy los miraba como billos raros, ya que ellos hablaban en perfecto español y ella por su parte no entendía casi nada de lo que decían pero intuía que ella era el tema de conversación.

- Buenos mis amores, un gusto conocerlas, si todos en este país son como ustedes, me mudo-_ Los tres rieron por las ocurrencias de House, luego se despidieron de beso y todo. House camino hacia Cuddy, mientras ellas seguían dando las bienvenidas con una calidad sonrisa a los turistas._

- Eres un idiota.

- Que te pasa?

- Nada.

- Que bueno que estamos aquí, a ver si se te pega un poco de la simpatía de caribeños y dejas de ser tan pesada.

- Ya callate.

En el camino hacia el hotel, no volvierón ni hablarse, ni a mirarse, ambos se entretuvieron mirando el paisaje por sus respetivas ventanillas, luego de 1 hora en el país, comenzaron a sentir lo que era el calor del Caribe, ambos se quitaron sus abrigos notando la diferencia de estar en New Jersey y en República Dominicana.

- Siempre hace tanto calor?- _Pregunto House al chofer._

- Los 365 días del año.

Llegaron al hotel, el cual era un consorcio de hoteles, llamado Cap Cana, donde fueron recibidos cordialmente, con un merengue típico en la entrada y sirviéndole mamajuana, un ron típico de la ciudad, haciendo la estadía mas emocionante.

-Esto me esta gustando- _dijo house emocionando_.

- Recuerda que esto no son vacaciones.

- No arruines el momento mujer, es que acaso no ves que en este lugar todo es perfecto- _dijo mientras saludaba a una mujer morena que le pasaba por el frente._

- Deja de coquetear con todas las Dominicanas que te pasen por el frente- _Le grito entre ofendida, enojada y fastidiada._

- Deja tus celos para cuando estemos en el hospital, este lugar es para disfrutar.

1 horas después

Ambos estaban encantados por la atención, el hotel, y el hermoso lugar, tenían habitaciones separadas pero que era conectada por una puerta. Se cambiaron de ropa, porque el calor era tremendo. Cosa que a House le encanto, ya que las mujeres solo usaban short, franelas y playeras, otras solo usaban el traje de baño disfrutando de la playa y la arena.

Pero lo que mas le encanto fue ver a Cuddy en traje de baño rojo de dos piezas con un corto vestido blanco encima, transparente dejando al descubierto todos sus encantos.

- Que tanto miras. _Le dijo cuddy notando la fija mirada de House sobre su cuerpo._

- Para algo tengo la vista.

Estaban en uno de los tantos bares que tenia el hotel, lo bueno era que este bar tenía conexión con la piscina y la hermosa playa de punta cana

- Una piña colada- _pidió Cuddy, sentándose en la barra junto a House, este bebía una mamajuana, sin quitársela mirada de encima a Cuddy._

- Aquí tienes señorita- _El battender le entrego su bebida, para luego irse a atender a los demás turista._

- Pensé que no ibas a salir de tu habitación- _Dijo House iniciando conversación._

- Crees que me perdería de todo esto, este país es hermoso, aunque no lo creas, yo también se disfrutar.

- Demuéstramelo.

- Como?

- Estas dispuesta?.

- Primero que nada no me acostare contigo.

- Oh vamos mujer no me refería a eso.

- Entonces a qué?

- Te invito a esta noche a una de las tantas fiestas nocturnas que hacen en este lugar.

- Pretendes que salga contigo?

- No, pretendo que me demuestres que no eres una amargada, que mejor que una fiesta al estilo Dominicano.

- Acepto.

* * *

_continuará si ustedes quieren._


	2. Back to october

**Volviendo a octubre**

Pasado el día, no se volvieron a encontrar, ni a molestar, el hotel era bastante grande y con demasiados lugares por conocer, ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes, Cuddy en el spa disfrutando de unos deliciosos masajes, cuando termino disfruto de las playas de Punta Cana, por algo era reconocida como una de las mejores del mundo, aparte un poco de sol, le haría de maravilla, House por su parte se entretuvo, en los bares y restaurantes, la comida le parecía fenomenal, pero las diferentes bebidas caóticas lo tenían enamorado.

Al llegar la noche en República Dominicana ambos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, preparándose para su salida, ya que estaban en un país como este, tenían que disfrutar.

Cuando House termino de arreglarse, entro sin permiso a la habitación de Cuddy, encontrándola aun alistándose.

- House qué diablos haces aquí, estoy en ropa interior.

- Ja, eso ya lo note mujer –_ No le apartaba la mirada de encima en ningún momento, la maldita tenía un cuerpo para comérsela._

- Sal ya, de mi habitación, aun no estoy lista. – _Se tapaba con una toalla, mientras estaba más que colorada, esta imagen para House era más que hermosa._

- Ya voy, Ya voy –_ Sin embargo no se movía del lugar._

- HOUSE.

Cuando salió de la habitación no pudo más que sonreír, no entendía como rayos él y Cuddy aun no habían terminado juntos.

Pasado media hora, Cuddy ya estaba lista, entre elegante y bohemia, pero sin perder su toque natural. Llevaba un vestido rojo corto bastante ajustado, reafirmando su esbelta figura, mostrando sus piernas, y dejando poco a la imaginación. Su pelo recogido en una cola, con solo un toque de labial y rumor.

- Es mi imaginación o este ambiente te hace más hermosa de lo que eres. –_ Dijo House mientras la tomaba por el brazo y la hacía que diera vuelta para poder observarla mejor._

- Fue Gregory House que dijo eso- _Contesto risueña._

OoO

Cuando llegaron al lugar estaba lleno de personas, el ambiente era bueno, y la música caribeña era contagiosa, se ubicaron en una mesa alejada, para empezar los rectos y ver hasta dónde iba a llegar cada uno. El alcohol era lo principal en la mesa. House tomaba mamajuana, mientras Cuddy prefirió una cerveza presidente. Los primeros rectos eran simples, ver quien era él que mas rápido bebía, y cuantas bebidas podían ligar, pasadas unas horas el efecto del alcohol en ellos, se podía notar a simple vista. Mañana se arrepentirían de todo lo que están haciendo hoy.

- ¿Porque aceptaste venir? – _Pregunto House, medio borracho pero tratando de disimular que no lo estaba._

- Porque me invitaste. –_ contesto embobada, totalmente borracha y ya media despeinada._

- Viniste porque te invite, pero porque aceptaste a venir?

- No entiendo que es lo que quieres saber. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, te gane la apuesta.

- No has ganado nada, porque aun no me has demostrado nada.

- Con estar aquí, en este lugar contigo, es más que suficiente para ganar.

- O vamos Cuddy, eres una amargada de mierda, hace cuando que no tienes una cita.

- Eso no te interesa, vine a demostrarte que yo si me divierto, y que no soy ninguna amargada como tú dices.

- JA, hasta ahora lo único que has hecho es quejarte de todo y beber bastante.

- Te demostrare que yo si sé divertirme.

_Se levanto de la mesa, hasta ahora notando todo lo que había bebido, porque si House no la agarra se cae al suelo._

- Creo que la decana esta algo mareada- _Comento él divertido, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura._

- Suéltame tarado, ya verás quien soy, - _dijo mientras le daba manotazos al aire para que la soltara._

Una Cuddy totalmente borracha y cabreada subió a la barra del bar dispuesta a callarle la boca a House y demostrarle que ella si sabia como divertirse_. "Qué diablos se cree House, yo si se divertirme"_. En la barra empezó a menearse sensualmente al ritmo de la canción. De fondo sonaba un caluroso merengue de **Juan Luis Guerra.** House observaba todo muy atento cada movimiento era mejor que el anterior.

- Donde diablos aprendió a bailar de esa forma. – _Pensó House sin quitarle la mirada de encima._

La gente aplaudía y bailaba, mirando el espectáculo, ella disfrutaba de estar más suelta y risueña, bailando sensualmente y un poco tímida, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a House, sabiendo que estaba ganando la apuesta y que estaba mandando al diablo su moral y su personaje de mujer ejemplar, total en esta ciudad nadie la conocía, solo un hombre de ojos azules que la observaba atentamente y que desde hace rato la desnudo con la mirada.

Cuando termino la canción, un hombre bastante guapo la ayudo a bajar, mientras le coqueteaba descaradamente, Cuddy bastante risueña le seguía el juego, House observaba todo desde hace rato, de cómo la toco, con el pretexto de ayudarla a bajar de la barra y de cómo el idiota la miraba.

- Que se cree esa descarada, que está en edad para estar coqueteando con cuanto culo bonito se le cruce al frente. Ahora mismo vera quien es Gregory House.

Se levanto de su asiento bastante molesto, con la única intensión de patearle el culo al idiota ese, y poner en su lugar a la descarada de Cuddy. Se acerco a ellos rápidamente, chocando con varias personas y ignorando a todo el que se le cruce enfrente.

- Lo siento grandulón, pero ya contrate a esta prostituta para mí esta noche. – _le dijo al tipo mientras tomaba a Cuddy por la cintura y la acercaba a él._

- Ehh, lo siento, yo solo, platicaba con ella.

_El tipo se le alejo lo más rápido posible, una prostituta no era lo que buscaba esa noche._

- Pero qué te pasa GRANDISIMO ANIMAL, prostituta será tu abuela. – _Cuddy bastante furiosa se alejo de House, mientras caminaba a la salida, tratando de buscar al hombre con el que hace unos minutos hablaba._

- Pues mira que te le parecías mucho, mientras meneabas el culo, ahí arriba como una descarada. – Contesto House, mientras la seguía.

- Que te importa lo que yo parezca, o de qué forma menea el culo, imbécil, desaparécete de mi vista.

- ¿Desaparecer yo? Para ir y tirarte al idiota ese.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa a quien me tire? – _Se paró de repente y enfrento a House, cara a cara. El doctor, paro el caminar de golpe al chocar con el cuerpo de Cuddy, y ver su cara tan cerca de él._

- Solo te protejo, borracha te pones bien cachonda, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que mañana te puedas arrepentir.

- De lo único que me puedo arrepentir es de haber acéptalo esta estúpida apuesta, de haber venido a este lugar contigo, eres un imbécil que no sabe perder.

- Pues mira que si se perder Cuddy, lo acepto, ganaste, si sabes divertirte, ahora regresemos al hotel.

_La tomo por la mano, mientras la incitaba a caminar junto a él. Cuddy en ningún momento se movió de su lugar, se quedo firme parada mirándolo con rabia y con decepción._

- Te quieres mover Cuddy, o te quedaras aquí toda la noche.

- ¿Crees que la apuesto es lo único que has perdido?

- Ahora de que diablo hablas, acaso puedo perder algo más que eso?

- Si House, me perdiste a mí, y lo sabes, ya no soy tuya, así que déjame en paz.

_El médico reacciono con rabia ante las palabras de la doctora, la tomo por los hombros, mientras la pego a su cuerpo._

- ¿Tu mía? Por favor Cuddy, no se puede perder algo que nunca has tenido.

La soltó de un empujón mientras se daba media vuelta y dejaba a la decana en la calle sola, House cogió su camino hacia el hotel, le cabreaba bastante la actitud de Cuddy, él sabe muy bien a lo que ella se refirió con esas palabras, pero era mejor no recordar nada, el pasado es pasado y él no era nadie para traerlo de vuelta.

Cuddy se quedo parada en medio de la calle, no fue capaz de moverse, estaba derrotada, borracha y sola, como rayos estando en una ciudad como esta, lo único que podía hacer era deprimirse por los malditos recuerdos que tenía del pasado, nada de esto era justo para ella.

Decidió que no iba aguantarse nada de lo que sentía, que todos los reclamos que tenía que decirle a él, se lo iba a hacer, porque el único culpable de su estado era él. Camino rápido tratando de alcanzarlo, pero cuando salió a la calle principal, él no estaba, así que decidió ir al hotel, estaba decidida, esta noche iba a sacar todo lo que en años había sentido, borracha o no, tenía que hablar con él.

Llego al hotel y pregunto en la recepción si el Dr. House había llegado, la recepcionista se extraño de que cada uno llegara solo ya que habían salido juntos, aun así no dijo nada y amablemente le contesto que el Dr. House hace unos 5 minutos había llegado al hotel, Cuddy con una sonrisa se despidió mientras caminaba tambaleandose hacia su habitación.

Toco la puerta bastante insistente, esperando que House abriera pronto y así fue.

- Acaso no sabes que a esta hora no se puede hacer escándalos. – _dijo el nefrólogo mientras le abría la puerta._

- Yo si fui tuya House y lo sabes. – _la medica le apuntaba con el dedo mientras lo mira recriminatoriamente._

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No digas que no me has perdido, porque si me perdiste, me tuviste House.

- Basta Cuddy, no hagas esto, BASTA, ¿qué diablos es lo que quieres?

- Quiero que me dejes en paz, que te alejes de mí de una vez por todas.

- JA, y la que está en mi habitación buscándome aquí eres tú. Así que te estás contradiciendo querida.

_El médico volvió acercarse a la decana un tanto brusco, arrinconándola a la pared._

- Si te perdí luego de aquella noche, porque los juegos, porque él coqueteo.

- Porque tú lo buscas, porque no me dejas ir.

- No quiero que te vayas. Y sabes que, ya basta de decir que te he perdido, porque sabes perfectamente que sigues siendo mía.

- Ya no House, ya no soy la chiquilla, que aquella noche en la universidad le quitaste la virginidad.

_Por la cercanía de sus cuerpos ambos dejaron de gritarse para ahora hablarse en susurros, reviviendo un pasado del que ambos habían luchado por escapar._

_House sabía que se lo debía, que nunca le había pedido perdón por lo que paso aquella noche, por lo que paso aquella noche fría de octubre._

- Perdóname.

Cuddy no contesto, ni tampoco trato de alejarse, mientras House acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

- Aquí me tienes Cuddy, tragándome todo mi orgullo de pie enfrente tuyo diciendote: ''Lo siento por aquella noche'' Siempre he recordado aquel octubre, deseando que me hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que tenía cuando eras mía, te juro que regresaría a octubre y haría lo correcto.

Ya nada importaba, no importaba que esas palabras hayan salido bajo el efecto del alcohol que mañana olvidaran todo y volvieran hacer los mismos amargados de siempre, todo por lo que ocurrió una noche de octubre.

Pero esta noche entre ellos aun no acaba, la noche en Punta Cana es bastante larga, algo que habían descubierto hoy estando sobrios, lo utilizaran ahora estando ebrios. "El hotel de Cap Cana, tiene pequeñas capillas en las playas".

* * *

No dejen de comentar, perdon por tardar tanto. cualquiera idea, me la dicen.


End file.
